Mizore's Master Distraction
by I'mYourOtherPersonality
Summary: I wrote this in an hour (Excuses) A one shot about Mizore writing Fanfics and I think there might be a slight plot... I don't know, you decide. It's supposed to be funny, try not to laugh at my stupidity. Contains slight sexual references and violence and awesomeness. Critical reviews are welcomed with hugs, please be as mean as you can, seriously, please.


**This is a one shot. Dark and Rason are character's by Lord Daemon, sorry I didn't ask for permission before including them, Please don't kill me o.o I only used them in two sentences… a fanfic of a franchise and a fanfic? O.o Inception? Ugh lame, Anywho. Don't be put off by my crappy intro, please review as critically as you can. I want to improve XD thanks.**

**I don't own Rosario + Vampire**

Inner Moka punched Saizou viciously and continuously, she delivered a fierce right haymaker, sending him flying into a nearby tree. She ran up to his limp body and charged up her famous kick.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!", she screamed sending Saizou flying, his entrails followed him.

XXX

"WHOA! Why do I always have to be the one who gets beaten into a pulp by Moka?!", Saizou complained.

"Because…you're like… the villain", Kurumu replied thoughtfully, as villains always died by the legs of Inner Moka. Outer Moka nodded in agreement.

Saizou turned to Mizore, "Can I at least get laid?". Mizore, stared at Saizou blankly, and nodded. She turned back to the computer and started to type.

XXX

Inner Moka laid Saizou on the ground, then she started beating him into a bloodied pulp, killing him almost instan-

"WHOA WHOA, HOW ABOUT I NOT DIE?!"

Mizore erased that and typed again;

Inner Moka laid Saizou on the ground, then she started beating him into a bloodied pulp, he did not die.

One could hear Saizou face palming for miles, he sat in the corner with a large sweat drop on the back of his head. He cried into his hand.

"O….k", Kurumu turned to Mizore "How about something not violent?". Mizore nodded.

XXX

Kurumu walked along the dead path with Moka, in the bushes they saw Saizou being humped by the headmaster.

XXX

Saizou's hardcore crying intensified, Kurumu turned to Mizore. "Do you even know how to write?…", she asked suspiciously as Mizore unwrapped a new lollipop, she received a nod from Mizore.

"Ok then IceQueen, write something good", Kurumu shouldn't have simply said the word good.

XXX

Dark turned in the corridor and grabbed the man by his shoulder's.

"Rason I love you"

Rason blushed, "Oh Dark…", he hugge-

XXX

"HOLY SHIT MIZORE, THAT'S NOT EVEN YOUR STORY, LEAVE YAOI OUT OF THIS", Kurumu screamed punching Mizore.

"Maybe she's trying to be humorous", Moka inquired.

Mizore turned back to the computer.

XXX

BazookaGirl died, The End.

XXX

Kurumu killed quite a lot of pans in her head.

"Maybe I should write…", Moka said nervously.

Mizore nodded and spoke for the first time that day, "Sure, I'll just go get a new lollipop". Moka nodded, not realizing that there was a whole fridge of them beside her.

XXX

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka", Tsukune said dreamily.

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Oh Moka…"

"Oh Tsu-

XXX

Kurumu screamed, "THIS IS BULLSHIT", she shoved Moka and started to type furiously.

XXX

Gary Stu screamed in agony as BazookaGirl91 ripped his arms off.

"HOW?!", he screamed "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE, HOW CAN BIG BOOBED YOU DEFEAT HANDSOME ME?!", he exclaimed.

BazookaGirl91 replied with a wise quote. "Because NOTHING CAN DEFEAT AN AUTHOR", she threw him into a crowd of savage potatoes.

Bazooka turned to the onlookers with hearts in their eyes, they were bowing at her power. Bazooka grinned and hugged her husband Tsukune. Her Tsukune, and they summoned the stork continuously for the rest of their lives and lived happily ever after in a candy castle and had Yuki Onna servants and a pink haired vampire slave and had a diet of cake and a pet werewolf.

Ps: And the headmaster humped Saizou.

XXX

"I think the author's trying to be funny…", said ImYourOtherPersonality.

"AAAARGH SELF INSERT! KILL IT WITH FIYAH!", screamed the readers, an army of pickle wielding unicorns killed, I mean destroyed the sad sad person. Amen.

XXX

"AND TOGETHER WE SHALL PREVAIL, PEACE FOR MONSTERS IN YOKAI ACADEMY. HEIL JESUS!", Kuyou screamed, punching the air. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, Alucard clapped, Akihisa Ikeda nodded in approval, Migokami WooHoo'd as he humped Saizou.

Suddenly the peace was shattered as Inner Moka killed Kuyou to death.

XXX

"Yukari… just stop…"

Yukari sighed, Moka, Kurumu and Saizou groaned.

"We'll never be good writers", they said in unison. Gin the dog barked sadly.

"You got that right Gin", Kurumu murmured. Gin barked again, this alerted Kurumu.

"What?"

"Bark!"

"OH YEAH"

"WOOF!"

"Er… what's Kurumu doing?", Saizou asked worriedly. Moka patted his back.

"Just let her be, she talks to herself often, Mako says there's nothing we can do to help", she said sadly, Yukari nodded in agreement.

"GUYS!", Kurumu shouted. "WHERE'S TSUKUNE?". Everyone in the room turned their attention towards Moka, Moka put her hands up. "I DID NOTHING".

"WHERE'S MIZORE?". Everyone gasped at this, No Tsukune, No Mizore. Uh oh…

They all ran out of the room, when Gin stopped and barked at a certain door. Inside moans could be heard. Kurumu kicked the door open, claws extended.

"WHERE'S TSUKUNE YOU BIT-", Kurumu was stunned speechless at the horrific sight before her, Saizou gasped and covered Moka's eyes.

The headmaster was humping Tsukune. Stacks of money littered the floor as Kuyou pole danced in the corner to Staying Alive by the Bee Gees.

Kurumu cried. Saizou shook his head in discontent. Moka still stood there with her eyes covered, confused. Gin barked.

XXX

Far far away, Mizore grinned as she high fived Alucard. Tsukune sighed happily and kissed her, watching the beautiful sunset as Alucard flew them to LaLaLand over the clouds. Mizore loved her duplicating powers. Finally she had Tsukune.

Best. Distraction. Ever.

**THE END.**

**Eh, twas my first fanfic, thanks for reading if you read this far and didn't flip your reading device at the bullcrap that was my writing. Please leave a review. I want to improve with my writing, I'd be really thankful with critical reviews, I mean really critical. **

**And again; Dark and Rason are character's by Lord Daemon, from his series Rosario Vampire Brightest Darkness, read the series if you haven't read it, I personally like it a lot. **

**So yeah… read, review… *Slap with fish***


End file.
